MYCUN Forever/Transcript
The following is a transcript for MYCUN Forever. Part 1: Opening (Shows Universal Pictures logo) (Shows Geo LTD. logo) (Fades to a green blob liquid moving) Text: GEO LTD. ANIMATION presents (Shows the film's logo; and it disappears from the blob) (Koba is seen grabbing some parts of the blob with a grabber; which he is actually making an evil clone of Gabriel) Koba: I hope this will work. (Koba puts the parts of the blob into a machine and he pulls the switch and Evil Gabriel awakens) Koba: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIVE! (Then we see Koba packing up his stuff with his henchmen and they're ready to move out to a far away land) Koba: Alright. Listen up, gang! We're moving to a far away place to build our new empire and kingdom, and I had created a evil clone of Gabriel! Grey: And what will that be, sir? Koba: (gives Grey a creepy smile) Kobtopia! Stone: Wait, didn't we planned that one? Koba: Stone, it's been a long time to struggle Gabriel's way but now we are finally going to build our brand new empire! Jacus: What are we gonna do at there? Koba: Well, when we get at there, we're going to destroy here so I can take all over the whole world! (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Koba and his henchmen get in a airship and it drove to the far away land) (Shows Koba's henchmen building Koba's new empire) Text: 2 Weeks Later... (Koba is seen using the blueprint of his empire) Koba: (laughs evilly) MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (Koba laughs evilly as the camera quickly pans over to MYCUN Village) Part 2: Sleepwalking (Cuts to Gabriel and Red sleeping in their bedroom) Gabriel: (dreaming) Oh, don't cry, mom... Please, mom... I wonder why are you crying about...? (Gabriel gets out of bed, sleepwalking) Red: (wakes up) Huh? Gabriel! It's not time to get up yet, you have to go back to bed. Gabriel: Oh, honey... Red: What? Gabriel: I was dreaming about... Red: Yeah, yeah, yeah, honey. You always dream about your old stuff, flying around like a bird, and-- (Red notices Gabriel is missing; in which he went out of the door window) Red: Huh? Gabriel? Oh, no. Where the heck can he be?! (Carn comes in) Carn: Hey, mom. I heard something's going on here. Is my dad sleepwalking like he sometimes do? Red: Yes, sweetie. Your dad is always sleepwalking tonight. Just go back to bed, okay? Carn: Yeah, but, mom, it's almost 4 in the morning. Red: It's too early for that, you need some rest, honey. (As Carn leaves Gabriel and Red's room, Red closes the door quickly) Red: (sighs) Maybe Gabriel should come right in bed after he's done sleepwalking outside. (Red goes back to bed) Red: (dreaming) Oh, Granny, I can take care of that... (Cuts to the exterior front view of Gabriel's house at nighttime) Part 3: I Remembered Something! (Fades to the exterior front view of Gabriel's house in the morning) (Cuts inside Gabriel and Red's bedroom, where Red is seen waking up and notices Gabriel is still missing) Red: (gasps) Damn it! He's still not here! (Red hears something outside) Red: Oh, my God, that might be Gabriel. (Red gets out of bed and went outside with Carn) (Red sees everyone watching Gabriel sleeping and Red walks over to him) Red: Honey, wake up! Are you okay? Carn: Dad? Gabriel: (sleeping) Oh, mommy... I really... love... my... (gasps) I remembered something! Red: Remembered what? You know how to defeat Koba or something? Gabriel: No! My biological mother. Red: Your mother?! Carn: You mean my grandmother? Gabriel: Yes, I remembered something about my mother and she was crying about something. Norman: Hey, you already mentioned your mom a few years ago when I opened up a practice for a psychiatric help! This is what I asked you before. Was she look like you? Did she ever speak like you? Did she eat and drink anything like you? Gabriel: Well, yes. I think. Iken: Do I remember your mom? No, Gabriel! My mom was better than yours. Gabriel: I-- Voice Off-Screen: Mailman! Mailman! Your mail is here! Gabriel: I hope it's my mom. (Gabriel walks to the mailman and grabs the mail) Gabriel: Thank you. Mailman: You're welcome. Have a nice day, sir. (The mailman walks away, off-screen) Red: I wonder who it's from. (Gabriel opens the mail and it was the letter from his mom) Gabriel: (shocked) Oh, my God! I was right! It's the letter from my mom! Carn: Oh, really? Gabriel: Yes! I must read it right now! (Gabriel starts reading the letter to himself) Words from the Letter: Dear Gabriel, how are you? I miss you soooooo much. I'm so glad you are here in your unforgivable world, sweetie. I was so worried about you that I could just cry. I hope you find me there in a cabin, but it's pretty far away though. I can't believe you became the king of your fantasy world! I would love to have you in my cabin! And yes, your sister Desiree is even there too. I look very forward to find you! Love, Mom. XOXO. Christine: (off-screen voice reading the letter) Dear Gabriel... How are you? I miss you so much. I'm so glad you are here in this unforgivable world, sweetie. I was so worried about you that I could just cry. I hope you find me there in a cabin, but it's pretty far away though. I can't believe you became the king of your fantasy world! I would love to have you in my cabin! And yes, your sister Desiree is even there too. I look very forward to find you! Love, Mom. Red: How do you feel this, dear? Gabriel: I... I can't believe it... My mom's there... in my world! (excited) I'm gonna see her again! Yes! Yes! Oh, I miss my mom so much and it's been a very, very, very long time since I saw here again. Carn: Oh, I never seen my grandmother in person before. I wanna see her what she looks like! Can we see her, dad? Please? Gabriel: Well, maybe, son. Maybe. Gru: Oh, finally, we get to see your mom for the very first time! Gabriel: And my sister, too. Part 4: Koba on TV (Cuts to Gabriel on the couch in Gabriel and Red's living room, holding Christine's letter) Gabriel: Honey, you won't believe it! My mom's actually at my imaginary world! Red: Hey, Gabe, I know, and you remembered you supposed to see here again, right? Gabriel: Yes, exactly. (pauses) Boy, I wonder what's on TV today. (Gabriel turns on the TV and the screen just shows static) Gabriel: (confused) Huh? I think there's something wrong with the TV. (The TV shows static for a split-second and then it showed Koba on TV) Koba: Greetings, citizens of MYCUN City, I come in peace. Gabriel: (gasps) Koba! Koba: May I have your attention, please. I, Koba the Bonobo, have moved to this far away place with my henchmen and built my very own empire and even an evil clone of Gabriel. You don't need to fear me, I mean you no harm. However, it is important to note that most of you will not survive in the next 48 hours, as soon as we destroy the MYCUN Universe. The few of you that do survive will be enslaved and experimented upon, and then you will bow down to the bonobo you will have to fear, and worship me and my minions. You should, in no way, take any of this personally. It's just business. So to recap, I come in peace, I mean you no harm, and you, your friends, and the citizens of MYCUN City will all die. This is Koba, signing out. Goodbye. (The TV shows static for a split-second and then it showed a clip from an episode of Father Lion League) Gabriel: Oh, no. Koba's going to destroy my universe, this time, for real! (Carn quickly came in the living room) Carn: (shocked) Did you see that?! Red: Yes! Koba is going to blow up the MYCUN Universe! We have to stop him before it's too late! First, we must tell the whole MYCUNs about the terrible news. (to Gabriel) You get that, honey? Gabriel: Yes, whatever you say so, babe. Red: Did you called me babe? Gabriel: Well, yes. Red: Oh, honey... (Gabriel and Red kiss together) Carn: Ew, mom! Gabriel: Oh, Carn, you always see us doing that! (Cuts to Gabriel and Red getting outside of their door window from their bedroom; Gabriel is holding a megaphone. NOTE: The megaphone Gabriel is holding is the same exact model from the first film, MYCUN: The Movie.) Gabriel: Attention, all MYCUNs. (Everyone looked at Gabriel) Gabriel: I got some very bad and sad news for you all. Looks like Koba somehow hijacked our TV station and told us that he is going to blow up this whole entire MYCUN planet. (Everyone gasped) Iken: You mean Koba's really going to destroy both of your village and city? Gabriel: Yes, Iken. He really is. Iken: (shocked) Oh, my God! I can't believe Koba is going to kill us all! I want my mommy! Gabriel: Well, don't worry, we'll find a way to stop Koba from doing this terrible stuff. Alright, where were we? (There is dead slience for a second) Red: What are you waiting for? Go on. Gabriel: Oh! Right. (to the MYCUNs) As I was saying, Koba's really going to destroy this world and he moved to a far away place with his minions. Hell, he even created an evil clone of me! (Carn is seen eating a banana) Carn: Hey, mom. Hey, dad. What are you guys talking about? That Koba thing? Red: Carn, just go for now. Your father and I have a big announcement to the MYCUNs. Caesar: So now what? Gabriel: We have to stop Koba and his pesky gang at his new empire to save our home! Any questions? (Norbert raises his hand) Gabriel: Norbert? Norbert: Since it's going to be a very long drive, are we going to bring some snacks like bananas in our trip? Gabriel: Yeah, if you guys get hungry and stuff. Alright, we're leaving here at 3 in the morning. So get some rest, and then we'll stop Koba, okay, guys? Okay! (to Red) Well, my work here is done. (Just as Gabriel and Red went inside, Carn finished eating his banana and drops it to the ground; a chimpanzee steps on the banana and falls over. A minion laughs at the chimp.) Part 5: Bedtime/Getting Ready to Go (Gabriel and Red are getting ready for bed) Text: Hours Later... Gabriel: Honey, do you think this plan will work? Red: If the plan would be easy, yes. Gabriel: Oh, thank God. Red: Let's just hope our plan comes true, okay? Well, we better get some sleep now. Tomorrow's a big day for us. Gabriel: Yeah... Well, goodnight, honey. (Red kisses Gabriel on the cheek) Red: Goodnight, Gabriel. (Red and Gabriel turned off the lamps and went to sleep anyways, and the camera zooms in to the digital clock saying 10:30 PM; then time passes with the clock now saying 3:15 AM) (Gabriel is awake and he looks at the clock, realizing that it is 3:15) Gabriel: (looking at the clock) 3:15?! Oh, no! We overslept! (at Red) Red! Honey! We gotta get up! (Red yawns) Red: Good morning, Gabriel. Gabriel: Red, get your clothes on, we supposed to leave here at 3 in the morning! Red: What? Oh! Right. We overslept, didn't we, honey? Gabriel: Yes, but Red? Red: Hmm? Gabriel: Uh, I think I should wear different clothes today. (Cuts to Gabriel dressing up, in which he is now wearing a white shirt, a black jacket, blue jeans, and black fingerless gloves) Gabriel: So, uh... Honey, how do I look? Red: Um, I think you look... um... hot? Gabriel: Oh, Reddie, you always say that to me! Okay, I'll go wake up Carn first. (Gabriel goes to Carn's room and he knocks on the door) Gabriel: Carn. Time to go, we're leaving. Carn: Huh? Who is it? Gabriel: It's dad. (Gabriel opens the door, and he saw Carn, awake, watching TV and eating Dunk-a-roos) Carn: Hi, dad. Gabriel: Carn! What are you doing? You supposed to be in bed for now! Carn: Well, I stood up late, watching one of my favorite shows and eating my snack. Gabriel: Anyway, son. It's time to go now. You want to join us to defeat Koba, right? Carn: Of course! I always wanted to be a hero just like you, dad. I wanna kick Koba's nasty butt and all that stuff! (pauses) Oh, by the way, you said this is a long trip, right? (Cuts outside Gabriel and Red's house, where Gabriel, Red and Carn had packed their stuff and they're ready to go to Koba's Empire) Carn: (confused) Hey, where's our car? I thought you parked the car right here today. (Suddenly the MYCUN Mobile drove here at the road) (Cuts to Gru, the Minions, Ico, Yorda, Coraline, Norman, Aggie and the other MYCUNs holding their stuff. Norbert is seen holding a bunch of Mountain Dews and Doritos) Gru: Is it shorts weather where we're going? Norbert: Gosh, I hope not, Gru. My body isn't super ready yet. Gabriel: Whatever, dudes. Where's Toon Link? (Toon Link is with Toon Zelda) Toon Link: Hey, can I have a second, please? I'm going to say goodbye to Zelda. Dave: Oh, poop... Toon Zelda: I'm gonna miss you so much, Link. Toon Link: Yeah, I know, but you had to be brave like me, Princess. Because what we have is unbreakable. (Toon Zelda starts crying) Toon Link: Baby, don't cry! Everyone's looking. Norman: I going to call him on this. Gabriel: Just let him play it out, get it over with. (to Link and Zelda) Okay, you two love ones! Drink your soda and let's get going! Toon Link: (to Gabriel) Oh! Got it. (to Zelda) Cheers, babe. (Toon Link drinks the soda with Toon Zelda, and they kiss each other) Gru: We can't say nothing about this? Gabriel: No. We don't have time for crack pairings. (Gabriel and the MYCUNs get in the MYCUN Mobile and the MYCUNs are putting their stuff in the trunk before they get in. Red is the driver of the MYCUN Mobile) (Gabriel is seen trying to put Carn's seatbelt on) Gabriel: (struggling) Come on. How do I reach to this stupid car seat? Gru: You're always been clumsy, man. Caesar: I just put my seatbelt on since I'm highly intelligent chimp like the other apes. (Gabriel kept struggling but Carn can put his seatbelt on so he did it. Gabriel anxiously smiles) (Gabriel hears Lavender the chimpanzee coming to join the MYCUNs) Gabriel: What's she doing here? Gru: I told her she could come. She's never been outside the village. Gabriel: (out the window, to Lavender) Lavender, there's no room. Sorry. (Lavender then gets in, but everyone in the car is stuck) Red: Yes, that's not helping. Gabriel: Fine, put her on the mobile. Let's get going already! (Cuts to the apes setting up a tricycle for Lavender; then the MYCUNs finally set off to Koba's Empire) Part 6: Road Trip (Gabriel and the MYCUNs are in the MYCUN Mobile) Carn: Dad, where are we going? Gabriel: Didn't I told you before? We're going to Koba's new evil empire to defeat him and his minions! Carn: Oh! Right. Gabriel: Oh, I forgot to mention: We're going to pick up my mom since she's still somewhere in my imaginary world so she could probably join us to destroy Koba, capisce? Gru: Okay, we got this, Gabe. By the way, you know who could wipe out the bonobo away? The Anti-Villain League. Gabriel: (annoyed) What? We don't need to call the AVL. We got this. (to Carn) You see, son. (gives a cute look to Carn) In real life, bonobos are caring and nice, just like you. (then acts natural) But when Koba comes around, the real MYCUN fun begins. Being awesome. (Gru turns the volume on) Gabriel: (to the MYCUNs) Right, guys? (Everyone in the MYCUN Mobile started dancing, whilst "Unity" by TheFatRat is playing on the radio) Gabriel: Guys? GUYS! (turns off the radio) What the hell is wrong with you? Gru: Come on! Everybody likes that song. Gabriel: We're not everybody! We're the MYCUNs and we're awesome, remember? (Gabriel puts a CD in the car's player) Red: Honey, what are you putting in? Gabriel: Oh! It's an audiobook: A Gorilla's Life. Luca reads it himself. Announcer on CD: Chapter 1. (All they hear is Luca growling slowly on radio) (Lavender is seen listening to "Unity" on her headphones in the adjoining rascal) Part 7: Grover (Shows the exterior front view of a bar called The Sesame Tavern) (Cuts inside the bar where Grover is seen drinking too many beers; then Grover's iPhone rang and he gets a call from Koba. NOTE: The picture of Koba on Grover's phone is from Dawn of the Planet of the Apes, which it can be viewed here) Grover: (on the phone) Yes? Koba: (off-screen voice) Grover, I want you to join me and my henchmen at my new empire so we can all track down Gabriel and his friends. Grover: (on the phone) Your new empire? I'm long away from your empire. It would be best to defeat someone else. Koba: (off-screen voice) Okay, but it might take a while. By the way, my empire is called Kobtopia. Grover: (sighs) Fine, I'll go. Koba: (off-screen voice) Good. We will contact you with the details as soon you reached my empire. See you at Kobtopia. Bye now. (Grover hung up the phone) Grover: They better have some good drink in Kobtopia. (Grover walks away from the bar) Bartender Muppet: Wait! Are you leaving? Grover: (chuckles) Hell, yeah. Bartender Muppet: How long will you go for? Grover: A long time, man. A very, very long time. Bartender Muppet: Oh. I have something I want to give to ya. (Grover turns around) Grover: Oh, you shouldn't have! (The bartender muppet gives the bill to Grover) Bartender Muppet: Here. It's the bill! You haven't pay it for 3 FREAKING MONTHS!! Grover: Look, buddy, I'm leaving now. I will pay when I get back. (Grover walks away) Bartender Muppet: (crossed) What the hell?! You get your furry blue ass back right here and pay, (screams) NOOOW!!!!! ''(calls someone) Tommy! Get out here! (Tommy arrives) Tommy: Huh? Bartender Muppet: He says my drink tasted like shit! Tommy: What?! Bartender Muppet: Stab him in the heart! Tommy: ''YAAAAOOOOOOOOOOOHHH!!! (Tommy pulls out a knife and tries to attack Grover but Grover punched Tommy in the face; and Grover the grabs the knife and throws it to the bill) Bartender Muppet: (screams) Ahh! Grover: I said I'll pay when I get back! I'm leaving now! Goodbye! (calls Elmo) Elmo! Let's go. (Elmo is seen sleeping with a bunch of beers) Elmo: (wakes up) Huh? What? Where are we going, Grover? (Elmo joins Grover) Bartender Muppet: (scared) T-That's okay. It's on the house. You don't have to come back, please! (one of the beers landed on Tommy's head) Part 8: The Mini-Mart (Cuts to Gabriel and the MYCUNs still driving) Gabriel: (off-screen) Right turn, here! (Cuts inside the MYCUN Mobile) Gabriel: (sees Carn asleep) Aww, Carn's sleeping like a baby! (to the MYCUNs) Guys, this bringing back any memories? This place used to be one of my old imaginary places when I was 6 and it's still standing. Gacknoy! (shows the street view of Gacknoy) Toon Link: How about we stop at a mini-mart? (Gabriel and the MYCUNs parked to a mini-mart) Gabriel: (off-screen) Everybody out of the car. Now! (Gabriel and the MYCUNs get out of the car) More coming soon! Part 9: Scene Unknown Coming soon! Category:Transcripts